1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for providing battery information using a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of electronic technologies, there are a growing number of portable electronic devices, such as portable computers, portable phones, smartphones, etc., which are also referred to as user terminals. In use, remaining battery power or charge information based on charging or discharging status of the user terminal is very important for the user to use the user terminal.
For example, the battery power remaining information is checked to store present working data or to caution the user about a low battery charging level. For this reason, various user terminals today are trying various methods of providing the battery power remaining information to users.
In a conventional method for checking the remaining battery power, in order for the user to check the battery power remaining of a battery, the user first attaches the battery to the user terminal and checks the remaining battery power through the user terminal.
If the user wants to check the battery power remaining of another battery, he/she has to turn off the user terminal, remove the previous battery, attach the other battery, turn on the user terminal again, and then check the battery power remaining of the other battery, which is a time consuming and inconvenient process.